historia de dos amantes
by kazuka.kyoko-chan
Summary: Trata de que gokudera y yamamoto sienten los dos el mismo sentimiento de amor y al ya decírselo es el cumple de yamamoto y este ha pedido un regalo muy especial


La historia de dos amantes

**Hace ya mucho tiempo dos chicos que no sabían bien lo que sentían el uno por el otro por miedo a ser rechazados no dijeron lo que sentían pero un día …**

**Yamamoto te quiero –lo dijo gokudera muy nervioso al aire**

**No, no ,no ¿y si me dice no?¿y si me dice si? Estoy muy confuso .-le da una calada al cigarro .**

**¿Gokudera –san? –dice Tsuna **

**¿Q-qué pasa decimo?-dice Gokudera muy nervioso**

**Tengo una misión que tienes que hacer ya que tu y Yamamoto sois perfectos para esta ocasión según me ha dicho Reborn**

**V-vale decimo me ocupare de eso .-se va -**

**Yo Gokudera ¿Qué tal?-dice Yamamoto con una sonrisa**

**Vamos idiota del beisbol –lo dice mientras da una calada al cigarro.**

**¿qué hay que hacer reborn –sama?.Dicen los dos bastantes serios **

**Vosotros dos vais a seguir a un chico llamado Mikuo vais a estar juntos mucho tiempo seguramente como un mes o algo así . lo dice muy sonriente Reborn**

**Ok .contesta Gokudera **

**Vale je je será divertido. Lo exclama Yamamoto**

**-los dos se van hacia la misión y sale tsuna diciendo-**

**¿Por qué ellos dos?-lo dice muy desconcertado**

**Je je je ya lo veras cuando vuelvan estarán muy cambiados je je-lo dice muy raro**

**¿Cómo?-lo pregunta muy desconcertado .**

**-con Yamamoto y Gokudera –**

**Oye Gokudera ¿Qué es lo que piensas sobre mi?-lo dice muy serio**

**Em..esto…-le da una calada al cigarro-pues…no sabia bien que decir pero creo que eres un apersona radiante y fresca ¿y tu Yamamoto?**

**Interesante –lo dice sin pensárselo dos veces-**

**¿i-interesante?-tartamudea tras la sorpresa**

**Pienso que eres interesante por todo lo que haces ya que con unas personas eres una cosa y con otras otra como por ejemplo el decimo que te expresas con una sonrisa pero conmigo te expresas con odio …-estas palabras hacen que Gokudera coja a Yamamoto y le de un beso-**

**¿C-c-como? –pega un sobre salto **

**Tienes que saber yamamoto que yo te quiero y desde hace ya mucho tiempo –lo dice con la cara más roja que un tomate**

**Gokudera –le toca la cara-yo también te amo y ciertamente siempre ha querido decírtelo ya que este amor que siento por ti es tan fuerte que duele.**

**Y-yamamoto , siento mucha vergüenza en este mismo momento , pero soy tan feliz que podría morir **

**(han pasado varios días desde lo ocurrido ,también han terminado la misión bien, Gokudera y Yamamoto son amantes en secreto hasta que llega un día en que Gokudera dice…)**

**¿Yamamoto , que quieres de regalo de cumpleaños?**

**¿Quieres saberlo?-lo dice mientras besa el cuello de Gokudera**

**Si quisiera saber que es lo que quieres exactamente para poder darte un regalo ya que somos AMANTES-lo dice muy sensualmente dándole un beso a Yamamoto muy apasionado en la boca **

**Pues yo quisiera a Gokudera **

**¿Cómo?-lo pregunta ya que no ha entendido nada .**

**Lo que realmente quiero es hacer el amor contigo Gokudera , ¿podríamos hacerlo? **

**(EL DIA DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE YAMAMOTO)**

**¿Gokuedra?-repire tsuna a Gokudera **

**Si-si decimo – lo dice muy pensativo Gokudera **

**Vamos a la fiesta de Yamamoto **

**Ok –se van tsuna y gokudera dirección casa de Yamamoto**

**(después de la gran fiesta que se han montado en la casa de yamamoto , Gokudera enfermo tras ver a su hermana y esta en ese mismo momento en la cama de Yamamoto)**

**Gokudera-san-repite una y otra vez yamamoto para poder ver a gokudera despierto**

**Si-si –dice gokuedra respondiendo, gokudera despierta – Y-Yamamoto ¿que es lo que hago yo aquí?**

**Gokudera se desmayo**

**Ann ok ok –ve a yamamoto y siente vergüenza -**

**Gokudera ¿sobre mi regalo?...**

**Quiero hacerlo Yamamoto –lo dice en voz alta y con la cara super mega roja **

**¡Que lindo!-besa a Gukedara en la mano , depues sube al cuello , llega a la boca y con las manos poco a poco va quitándole la camisa blanca –**

**mm-gime gokudera- es-espera Yamamoto quiero que sea muy especial ya que es mi primera vez con un chico**

**ok-dice yamamoto muy sensual **

**-gokudera se quita toda la ropa de golpe y coge una bolsita que había traido desde su casa y había guardado–espera tengo un regalito muy especial**

**-Yamamoto se pone rojo y se quita toda la ropa –¿ya?**

**Sip –dice gokudera saliendo del cuarto de baño –¿t-te gusta?-va vestido como una colegiala del instituto al que van –**

**Si me gusta –se acerca a Gokudera y le da una palmadita en el trasero cuando siente algo extraño-¿Qué es esto?-levanta la falda –pe-pero si es unas…**

**Braguitas –dice Gokudera muy sensual acercándose a yamamoto y bajando con la lengua hasta que llega a la zona más viril de yamamoto-Que grandeee¡**

**-se hace más grande- **

**Es enorme esto no creo que me pueda caber en la boca pero ya mirare que puedo hacer –lo lame suavemente -**

**Go-gokudera asi sigue mas –lo hacen poco a poco sensualmente y pervertido hasta que llegan a…-**

**Yamamoto quiero que me la metas ya –lo dice ya llegando a correrse- **

**Ok Gokudera –lo levanta y lentamente lo sienta delante de su miembro –**

**Du-duele Yamamoto ah aha mm –se mueve mientras lo dice-**

**Se mueven tus caderas Gokudera ¿sientes placer?-tocando el miembro de Gokudera **

**S-si me gusta mucho siento mucho placer Y-Yamamoto te quiero nunca te separes de mi por favor-llegando al climax **

**Si sí Gokudera jamás me separare de ti te lo juro –cuando dice la ultima palabra se corre-**

**Ahh haaha amh ahhhhhhh-gime Gokudera de placer ya yegado el climax **

**Despues de ello el padre de yamamoto entra al cuarto de su hijo para darles unos refrescos y este ve a gokudera en la cama denudo y sudado y a su hijo dándole besitos en la espalda al verlo dice :**

**Je je me alegro de que tengas alguien a quien quieras takeshi pero si lo vais ha hacer más a menudo por favor poner un papel en la puerta que diga ''no molesten'' o si no les pillare más amenudo**

**Finnn..**


End file.
